The Most Difficult Misson
by babybread
Summary: Asuka promises to help Rei get with Gendo by Valentine's Day. WIP


**1**

**SPRING**

I sit in the backseat of the small blue car, listening to the two people in front of me converse.

Asuka turns her head and looks at Misato.

"How do you know it's real?" she asks. "Like- what makes it a _real _crush?"

The driving woman laughs. "Why? Do you like someone?"

"Duh! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Well," Misato mumbles. She pauses for a moment to think. "When you see them, you feel your stomach get all woozy. Your chest feels light and you kind of can't breathe."

_That's how I feel when I see him._

"Okay!" Asuka giggles. "What else?"

"Their voice is the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. As soon as they talk, you're listening."

_That's what I do when I hear his voice._

"I see," Asuka says.

"Basically," Misato concludes, "they brighten up your entire day!"

I find myself sinking into my seat. I adjust the belt strapped across my chest. I bite my lip.

Everything Misato said is how I feel about him.

* * *

**PRESENT- NOVEMBER**

I don't like to be forced to go to social events. I don't like leaving the comfort of my room only to be embarrassed and ridiculed in front of others. Everyone is so mean. Everyone is so tall. They have curves where I don't. Their hair is long and styled and they have permanent pink lips. Why do their glittery eyes stare at me like that? I know I'm uncool but I _hate_ having to conform; having to take off my oversized t-shirt and wear a tighter one just to be cool, just to look normal.

But he told me, "I'd like for you to try and make friends."

So, I do all of those things. I do it all for him.

I stand in front of the apartment door, tugging at my shirt. I adjust the bag around my shoulder. I am acquainted with these people, so they won't criticize me too much. But I know they only hold back because of him. He could punish them. I wish he wasn't so overprotective sometimes.

The door opens. It's Shinji. "Hello, Ayanami," he says.

"Good evening, Ikari."

"C-Come in," he says, gesturing toward the hall behind him.

I walk in the small space. The air smells of food and penguin. Shinji shuts the door behind me. I don't like him very much. He is awkward and embarrasses me the most out of everyone I know. However, today, I am supposed to be nice. I must admit I appreciate how plain he is. He doesn't make me feel too dorky.

"We're making dinner," he explains, his eyes looking down at the floor. "I-I didn't know you'd be here so early. I'm sorry. It's almost done, though."

My cheeks lift and I feel my eyes get small. _Smile_. "That is fine. Can I put my stuff down?"

"Y-Yes! You'll be sleeping with Asuka- I mean, um- we h-have an extra futon there for you! In Asuka's room!" His voice is squeaky and annoying.

"Thank you."

He leads me down the hall and I find Misato Katsuragi in the kitchen, cutting vegetables. A leek to be precise. Shinji clears his throat and stutters. The woman turns around.

"Well hello, Rei!" she says. She talks in a cheery voice. Maybe she is happy to see me. "I'm so glad you're here. I was just cooking. Soup's on the menu tonight, along with fried rice. I just have to finish boiling the rest of the vegetables. Gah- where did I put the onion- Shinji!"

"Yes?" Shinji squeaks, turning red.

"Come help. Asuka!" Misato shouts. "Rei's here!"

I stand still as Shinji looks for the lost vegetable. Loud footsteps sound on the wooden floors. After a few thumps, Asuka appears in the kitchen.

This Asuka is different than the one I usually see. The one at NERV or school- those are the typical Asukas. The one before me is wearing tiny shorts and a small shirt with no sleeves. Her hair is tied back. She looks at the two others then she looks at me. She does not look as happy as Misato did, even though she is smiling.

"If it isn't the one and only Wondergirl!" she yells. "Hey!"

I don't know why she calls me that. I give her a smile. "Hello, Asuka Langley Soryu."

She makes this cough/laugh. She fiddles with her hair's ponytail. "Back at you, weirdo! Misato! When is the food going to be done? I'm hungry!"

Misato groans. "Can't you be more patient? I've never really made this soup before."

Asuka's face looks scared. "Uh-oh. First time soup. Don't know how to feel about that. Hey! Is Kaji coming for dinner?"

Misato stabs a clump of rice violently. "I don't know! He said he was but how can I trust him? He's been out all week."

"But it's Friday! He _has_ to be here." Asuka whines. "Rei!"

I look at her.

"Come! We're going to wait in my room. Hurry!"

Her room is bright. The walls are plastered with posters of boys and fluffy animals. She has lots of glittery beauty tools on her vanity. A corkboard covered in pictures and notes hangs above her desk. I place my bag down on the floor beside a toy shelf. She jumps on her bed. She pats the space next to her so I sit.

"I can't believe you're here," Asuka says.

I laugh. It comes out sounding like a balloon releasing air. "I'm here."

"Duh. Did you even want to come?"

I don't understand why she'd ask that question. "Yes, I did."

She glances at me while she squishes a pink stuffed bear. "I know it's none of my business but… I heard Commander Ikari has been forcing you to hang out with everyone lately."

I stare at her. "Commander Ikari doesn't force me to do that. I wanted to see you guys today."

Asuka tucks an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. She's very pretty but I never get to see the calm side of her often. She half smiles. "Well, if I can lend my room to some kid living in the ghetto then I guess I'm a good person."

"Huh?"

"Do you like school?"

"It is fine," I answer. School isn't exactly the best thing about my life but I don't hate it. I'd tell her that but I don't want to say too much.

"I love it. All the work is super easy," she says. "Did you know that I'm top of the class? Rumor has it they've been thinking about skipping me up a few grades… I'm_ that_ smart."

"Do you want that?"

"To skip ahead? Heck yea!"

"Why?"

She looks at me somewhat surprised. "Well, y'know! I want to be a little more advanced than everyone else. Like I'd be an adult and eat with the teachers. Enough about me- how is your school life?"

"Very pleasant."

She grins. "Do you like anyone?" she asks, squinting.

"Not there, no. Not at school."

_Oops._

"What?! Not at school, but somewhere else?!" Asuka squeals. "Do you like a boy from another school? A boy from town? I know that there's this super cute guy at the Starbucks across the street from the train station! He's so adorable! Is it him?"

"N-No," I reply. "I don't think I… know him."

"No?!" she gasps. "Not the barista? Then who?"

Suddenly, I feel funny. I decide to play tricks on her. "Well, he is a little older than me!"

"Senior? Is he a senior? How about a college kid? I know like ten college kids and they're all really popular."

"No! He doesn't go to school."

"A drop out?" she screams. Her eyes get so big I can see the whites of them. "I can't judge you. Does he at least have cash?"

"Oh- no, no. He _went_ to school. He's done with school. College too."

Asuka places her hands on her cheeks. Her smile is so big, I can't even tell if she's laughing or if it's just a silly expression. "Oh my god! You like older guys too? I knew there was something about you! High school boys are only good for forehead kisses- nothing else! Who is he? Where does he work? I can teach you how to get him!"

I find myself laughing very hard. "H-He's not easy to find… I don't think I have a chance with him."

She punches my shoulder. "Are you kidding? You can get any guy in the world, ever! Look at you! I can help you, I swear! Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Give me hints," she begs. "At least some hints!"

"Well… he's really tall."

"Okay- super tall. Check. Next."

"He's… He's got dark brown hair."

"Ooh- sounds nice. All righty- he's a tall brown haired guy. Anything else?"

"You know him- well, I think you know him!"

Asuka practically falls off the bed. "Oh my god! I know so many guys like that! Agh- I'm dying. Just a few more hints, please! Please, Rei!"

I can't breathe because I'm laughing so hard. I catch my breath. "H-He's sort of serious and… he's very sweet when you give him a chance."

"Any professions? I think I know a tennis instructor like that."

"No! Not tennis! He works at…"

"Yes?" she screams.

"He works at NERV!"

Asuka jumps up and skims the ceiling with her fingertips. "Oh my god!"

"Do you know?!"

"NO! Not yet! Ah- okay! All the guys at NERV… Oh… give me a sec."

I'm still laughing. Small snorts come from my nose as I watch Asuka stroke her chin in deep thought. She snaps.

"You got it?" I ask.

"Not yet! I give some names and you tell me who!"

"Sure. Go." My stomach rumbles. I feel my face turning hot. I make fists with my sweaty hands.

"Hyuga-san!"

"No!"

She looks at me in disbelief. "I could've sworn- well, he's not _that_ tall anyway… Um… Aoba?"

"Uh-uh." I giggle, shaking my head.

"Really tall, huh? Fuyutsuki?"

"_What?_ N-no."

"Gah! I don't even know why I said th- okay… uh… Kaji?"

"No!"

"Oh?! Really? Well… is it Commander Ikari?"

For a second I feel like throwing up. I freeze. As quickly as I got nervous, I answer. "N-No!"

_But it is, Rei. Tell her. Say it. Confirm it. You love Commander Ikari._

_**Love.**_

"What?" she whines. "But I gave you all the names! Is it someone else? Maintenance? I don't get it?"

"Y-You said his name!"

"You said no to all of them!"

"I-I don't want to tell you after all!"

"Don't be like that! Please! Tell me!"

"I'm not so sure if I should…"

"C'mon!"

"You'll think of me differently!"

"Let it out, Rei!"

I don't know what to tell her. My hands are shaking and my eyes are unfocused. The words just come out of my mouth. I have lost control.

"It's Kaji!" I say.

Asuka smiles for a moment. She touches my arm. Then, very suddenly, her smile fades away. "Really?" she asks. "It's Kaji?"

"Yes," I answer, nodding violently. "That's who I like! I am just _in_ _love _with Kaji."

Her eyebrows get close together. Her mouth is a straight line and her bottom lip trembles. "I… see," she whispers. "That's, y'know, the obvious choice."

I nod. She looks like she's about to say something else but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Shinji slides it open.

"Um, dinner's ready! And Kaji's here!"

Asuka smiles weakly. "That's nice. C'mon, Rei. _Let's_ go see Kaji."

* * *

As I eat, I bump elbows with Shinji. He mumbles an apology. Misato slurps her soup. I observe her table manners and attempt to mimic them. I end up with a green onion on my nose. Sitting next to Misato is Kaji, and sitting next to him is Asuka. She glances at me suspiciously. I eat my rice.

"I'm surprised at this, Misato," Kaji says. "Did Shinji help out?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't!" Misato responds.

Shinji smiles at the two adults. "I helped with the soup only!"

"It's really good. Compliments to the cook, whoever it may be."

Asuka grins. "Kaji, would you like a beer?"

"Uh- sure," he says, spinning a pair of chopsticks with his fingers. "That'd be cool."

Asuka gets up, giving everyone at the table a big smile. She walks over to the fridge, her fingers hovering over the handle. She pulls it open with a loud grunt. I drink the chocolate milk Shinji made. Asuka glimpses at Kaji then peers into the fridge. Her hands rest on her knees. She bends over slowly, scanning all the shelves. She coughs. Everyone looks at her. She bends over more. _Her shorts are awfully… short!_

"A-Asuka!" Shinji says, blinking. "Third shelf!"

"Thanks, Shinji-kun!" she giggles. She grabs the can and plops it down in front of Kaji, her arm right in front of his face. "Here ya go, Kaji!"

"Nice," Kaji says. "I need this after today. The commanders had me running everywhere."

I bite into a carrot.

"Really?" Asuka asks, her voice slightly coy. "How was it?"

"Yeah," Misato mumbles through a mouth full of rice, "tell us something, anything. Wish I could've gone."

"Well, it was super boring. I just had to meet with all these dull foreign people. Nothing too cool. I felt my brain shrink probably fifty million times. You guys do all right? How was school, kids?"

"Fine," Shinji answers. "I made a double helix model in science class."

"Me too," Asuka says. "Mine was the best one. Did _you_ make a double helix, Rei? I know you aren't in advanced science."

I shake my head. "No, we made a dinosaur in my class. They had to be red and blue, though."

"Dinosaurs are fantastic," Kaji says, smiling at me.

"Kaji," Asuka gushes. "Which do you like more? Red or blue?"

Kaji takes a moment to drink. "In the summer, blue," he answers. "In the winter, red."

"It's _almost _winter," Asuka laughs. She looks at me and sticks her tongue out.

I don't know what to do so I just stare at her.

"Red is more of a passionate color," she continues. "Blue makes me sad." She grins.

"It depends on the person, I suppose," Kaji replies. "I say red in the winter because it gets too cold and blue in the summer because sometimes you need a minute to breathe."

Asuka scowls for a moment before smirking again. "Now who's smarter? Shinji, me or Rei?"

"You all are equally stupid," Kaji laughs. "Just kidding- you guys are great."

"Well who do you like more?" Asuka asks, her smile wavering. "Me or Rei?"

"What?" I mumble.

"I like you both," he says.

Asuka slams her fists down. "Be honest with me Kaji!"

"Asuka..!" Misato warns, staring confusedly at both me and her.

"Do you like me or Rei?"

"Uh? You guys are both-"

"No!" Asuka groans. "Not us 'both'! Only one! Okay! I know! Who would you rather _take to __**bed**_- me or Rei?"

"Asuka!" Misato gasps, dropping her chopsticks. "What the hell?!"

Asuka stands up as fast as lightning. Her hands are tiny fists. "I can't take it! Rei! It was going well and then she said she liked Kaji!"

"What?" Kaji coughs, choking on his beer. He looks at me. "Huh?"

I shake my head. "N-No, it's not-"

"You told me you liked him!" Asuka screams. "You can't like Kaji!"

"I don't!" I say, standing up too. I try to raise my voice. "I don't see him _like that!"_

"Well in my room you were saying that you _LOVE_ him!"

I slam the table with my open palms. "No! It's not Kaji that I like!" I shout.

Asuka's shoulders drop. Her fists disappear. "Then who, Rei? Who?"

"It's Commander Ikari!" I yell. "I like _him! _He's who I like, not Kaji! I love _him._"

"What?" Asuka says in her normal voice.

Misato spits out her soup. Shinji gasps very loudly. His empty cup of chocolate milk topples over and he stands up. He looks at me in shock. His face changes from red to white to red again. His mouth is open but nothing comes out but a few squeaks. He raises a finger and points at me. His face goes blank before his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Oh boy," Misato gulps.

Suddenly, Shinji falls to the ground.

"He did not!" Asuka groans in frustration. "God! He _actually_ fainted now!"

* * *

I'm lying on the futon on the ground beside Asuka's bed. Her room is dark and quiet, the only noises present are her short breaths and the sound of me biting my nails.

"Rei?" she says.

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie to me earlier?" she asks. "I'm kind of wishing you didn't. It would've saved a whole lot of emotions."

"I didn't want you to change your mind about me."

"Well my mind _did_ change when you told me you liked Kaji. I felt a little weird having to be in a room with two other competitors," she mumbles. "I… I don't think of you any different now that I know about the whole thing about Commander Ikari."

"I don't believe you," I say. "Shinji's not going to want to be my friend anymore."

Asuka props herself up on her elbows and looks down at me from the comfort of her mattress. I can't really make out her expression in the dark but from what I can see she looks concerned.

"I mean it _is_ his dad. It's weird. You know, you're pretty weird."

"Yes," I say. "I'm weird."

"My point is… do you really like Commander Ikari or are you confused?"

I squish the pillow behind my head. "I have a memory from a few months ago when Misato drove us home from NERV."

"Uh… yeah?"

"You asked her how to determine whether a crush was real or not. Then she described how you'd feel if it was real and… I knew."

"Knew what?"

"All of those feelings she talked about are the feelings I feel about him."

Asuka puts her head down, resting her chin on her arms. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean about the whole Kaji thing. Liking Commander Ikari is a completely different tier of… strange."

"Is that so?"

She shakes her head. "No- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. But it's kind of like… it's just… I feel bad for you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, imagine! I can't get Kaji to French kiss me but even so- you've got it way tougher than me."

"Just my luck, huh?" I forcibly laugh.

She sits up straight and looks at me. "Wait a second! No, don't be discouraged! If you try you can do it!"

"How?" I ask, sitting up too. "It's impossible."

Asuka lowers her face, putting it extremely close to mine. "Don't tell Misato, but Kaji has kissed me on the _lips," _she whispers.

"What? I don't believe it."

She nods. "It's true. It happened at NERV's Halloween party this year. Well, he _was_ extremely drunk and it was sort of celebratory because I won the donut-on-the-ceiling game, **but** it was a real _honest to god_ lip kiss."

I smile. It feels awkward on my mouth. "Wow. How can you help me? Do I have to get him drunk or play the game with the donuts? I wasn't good at that game."

"No, no. I think if we make a plan you could effectively seduce Commander Ikari by Valentine's Day."

"Wh… What?"

"Wait a second- do you even know what that is?"

I shake my head.

Asuka gasps. "Have you ever even had your first kiss?"

"I have never kissed anyone," I admit.

She jumps off her bed, landing on the futon with a thud. She grabs my face. "We're going to have to give you that!"

_Oh my god, is she going to kiss me?_ "What are you doing, Asuka?" I ask.

Instead, she pulls me up to my feet and stares me in the eyes. "Let's go to Shinji's room."

We walk out of her bedroom quietly. We creep on our tiptoes across the living room to the bedroom containing Shinji. Asuka slowly and noiselessly slides his door open. I peer inside, and look at the puffy mountain of blankets. Shinji rests in the middle of them, a bag of ice on his head. We both walk in and close the door behind us. He stirs.

"Look at that," Asuka laughs. She claps her hands together. "Okay! I know he's got a pair of glasses that he used for the last school play. I think they're in his desk drawer. Wait up."

She walks over to a small brown desk and examines it. She drops cups of pens and slides notebooks off the surface onto the floor. Shinji rolls over. Asuka opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of thin black glasses. She walks back and presents them to me. I take them from her hands.

"Here. We'll use these to pretend-"

"_What are you guys doing in here?"_

We both look at the boy on the floor. He attempts to cover his body with more blankets as if trying to disappear, his eyes wide.

"Shinji! I'm glad you woke up!" Asuka says joyfully. "We need your help!"

"I-I was sleeping!" he whines. "I can't help you guys with anything! Get… Get out!"

Asuka bends over and pats his forehead. "Hello, big boy! Today's your lucky day!"

"What?"

"How'd ya feel if I told you that you've won a kiss with our fantastic Miss Ayanami over here?"

Shinji looks at me in shock. He turns his head back toward Asuka, still glancing at me. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Asuka gestures for me to sit down. I sit, my shoulder brushing against Shinji's. He gasps. Asuka giggles. "We're trying to get Rei her first kiss! First ever!"

Shinji gazes at the ceiling. "Well find someone else!"

"No," Asuka says, "we can't. We need a boy… We need an Ikari."

"Huh?" he yelps. He looks suspicious of us. "Is this about my dad?"

Asuka nods. "The girl needs practice. We're making a plan for her to get with your dad."

Shinji's hands cover his eyes. "Oh my god… Really?" he shouts. "That's… that can't happen!"

"Yes it _can_, doofus, now put these glasses on."

Asuka holds Shinji down and looks at me. I nod. I lean over and place the glasses over Shinji's eyes. He whimpers. Asuka pulls him up by the collar of his shirt and he's now sitting with the rest of us. He blinks a few times.

"Now," Asuka says, "Rei! _This_ is Commander Ikari!" She points at Shinji. "Make conversation with him!"

I stare at him. "Hello, Commander."

Shinji stutters. Asuka pushes him closer to me. His chest bumps into mine violently. I hold him a safe distance away from me by the shoulders. I force a smile.

"H-Hel… Hello, Rei! I-I-"

"A deeper voice, Shinji!" Asuka commands, pinching his neck.

Shinji yelps. "Hello, Rei!" he says in a slightly lower voice. He still sounds like a boy, though.

"It's nice to see you," I say.

"Now, Shinji! Kiss her!"

"Asuka- Asuka, I can't! I really can't!"

"_**Do it!"**_

"_Okay, okay!_Hello, Rei, how a-"

I'm a little tired of waiting, so I kiss him. Or, as soon as I close my eyes, I kiss Commander Ikari.

Shinji struggles a little and whines, slightly ruining my fantasy.

I squeeze his shoulders. I'm not sure if I should be breathing through my nose or not breathing at all, so I just hold my breath. I feel my head getting light so I pull away from him. I catch my breath and open my eyes.

It's not _him. _

It's just Shinji.

Asuka claps loudly. I face her. She's smiling, a sort of wild expression. She pats me on the head with an aggressive "smack". I return the smile.

"You did it!" she screams. She clears her throat and makes fists. She looks like she's about to explode before she releases a high-pitched squeal. "I can't believe you actually did it!"

"What does this mean?" I ask.

Asuka chews at her fingernails anxiously. "You're ready, Rei. You can step forward. We can advance in this mission."

Shinji looks at us, his whole body trembling. "Asuka… Ayanami… I don't know if you know this but… you can't… uh… kiss an adult… My dad, I mean."

Asuka scowls. "Geez, Shinji, haven't you ever heard of inebriation? Parties? Or are you too much of a loser?"

Shinji pouts. "I just really think you should stop."

Asuka crosses her arms. She puts her foot on his shoulder and pushes him down on his back. She turns to me. "We're doing this. Don't worry about _this_ kid. Either we succeed or I _die."_

I nod. "We're doing this," I repeat.

_Thank you, Asuka__._


End file.
